Haiku
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: For years, Lie Ren has been in love with his best friend. Never able to voice his feelings aloud, he took to writing haikus about her. Each haiku has a story, and each story builds up to the inevitable.


**Aaand, here are more headcanons! This fic revolves around the idea that Ren has been in love with Nora for most of his life and often writes haikus about her in secret. It also plays off of the theory that Nora insists on not being together-together in order to hide her own feelings. I'm still torn concerning Team Sloth. I want to ship it like Fed Ex, but I'm almost a hundred percent certain that Ren is gay. Seriously, look at him at the beginning of Volume 2, Episode 9! No straight man can pull off a motion that effortlessly sassy. Still, Ren and Nora would be undeniably adorable and I will keep shipping them until my gay theory is proven to be canon. Hope you enjoy!**

_Turquoise eyes glisten_

_Illuminating a face_

_Filled with life's rapture_

Ren remembered writing that haiku a few years ago. It was around that time when he realized that he was in love with his best friend. Unfortunately, her continuous insistence that they weren't "together-together" regularly acted as a harsh reminder that any attempt to make a move would end in awkwardness at best.

So, as he usually did when having trouble expressing a thought or emotion, he wrote haikus. There was a whole notebook reserved for pieces inspired by Nora.

_Sleep comes not to me_

_As her hand upon my heart_

_Is blind to its song_

That one had come to him one night when Nora had crawled into his bed after having a nightmare during one of their sleepovers. She had curled up against his chest, her hands and cheek pressed against his heart, which pounded like war drums throughout the night. Ren had been positive that it would be enough to awaken her, but she slept on. He, on the other hand, remained awake throughout the night, his magenta gaze tender as he took in her peaceful form.

Even when asleep, there was a definite vitality to her every movement and breath. Her lips would twitch, as if she was talking excitedly to some dream specter. Her eyes flitted under the lids, as if they wanted desperately to open and look at the world again.

He had mustered the courage to kiss her forehead at some point during the night. The feel of her skin alone could have inspired a thousand haikus.

_Wingless guardian_

_The name Valkyrie means hope_

_Angel of fury_

This had been his second or third haiku about Nora, written a few weeks after the very first one. He remembered this one well, since this was the day when Nora had saved him from a group of bullies.

His face had been pressed into a snowbank and a booted foot was on his back. The only mercy was that the snow muffled the cruel taunts of the larger boys above him. Then, suddenly, the weight was lifted off of him. He stood up just in time to see Nora chasing the last of the bullies away with a giant tree branch, shouting words he never would have thought her capable of saying along with multiple threats involving broken limbs.

When she turned back toward him, she dropped the tree branch and skipped over, her eyes as bright and happy as ever. "Why don't we go to my house? Mom can make hot cocoa with marshmallows!"

Ren had gaped at her for a moment before mutely nodding, a small smile coming to his face.

Nora responded by brushing the snow from his hair. She paused for a moment before tapping his cold nose. "Boop!" she giggled, wrapping a pink-mitted hand around his green-gloved one and pulling him in the direction of her house.

They had sat on the couch, sipping hot, thick cocoa and staring at the crackling hearth. Nora talked about how boring her teachers were, how she saw a cool picture of a hammer in a weapons manual, and the sweet explosion a grenade had made during a demonstration she had seen on TV. Ren was content to listen, his eyelids drooping under the fire's kindly caress.

_Found beneath the trees_

_My terror was chased away_

_By your joyous smile_

This came after their first test in the Emerald Forest, when they became partners and met the people who would be their teammates and closest friends. Words couldn't describe the relief he had felt when Nora popped out of the tree, a bright smile on her face. When she tapped his nose with a playful "Boop," he felt the fatigue from his fight with the King Taijitu fading away instantly. Everything was okay. They were together.

But not together-together.

_Welcoming silence_

_Melds with vital melody_

_As Yin and Yang sleep_

Ren had never been much of a talker. He preferred to think and observe. Unfortunately, that gave off an unintended vibe of unfriendliness during his early years. He was fortunate to have met someone who was willing to fill his silence with conversation that he didn't necessarily have to respond to.

Even now, when Nora chatted endlessly about pancakes, breaking Cardin's legs, and the fact that Team JNPR _totally_ should have won that food fight, Ren never became annoyed or bored. He listened to every word, nodding if necessary. The only times he spoke were to answer a question or to gently cut Nora off so that Jaune and Pyrrha could have their say in the conversation.

_Like fire and sky_

_Aura shimmers like lightning_

_Twixt hammer and steel_

Ren was inspired to write this haiku after watching Nora take her turn in a monitored training session. She moved with a swift grace that was similar to a dancer, yet her attacks were powerful and strong. She was elegant and mighty.

She was beautiful.

_Feet hardly touch earth_

_Beneath the glistening lights_

_My soul is in flight_

With the Vytal Festival came a slew of events, including a dance. Ren had planned on skipping it, but was surprised when Nora asked if they could go together. Firmly but dejectedly reminding himself that this was most definitely a simple friend date and not an actual "date-date", he agreed.

He waited for her outside of the dorm room, wearing a tux, gray dress shirt, and red tie. He held a pink corsage in his hand. When she emerged wearing a short, pale pink and white dress and her signature smile, Ren actually felt his heart stop for a moment.

They danced throughout the night. Ren contented himself by listening to her joyful giggles as he twirled her around the dance floor. He took the chance to hold her close during the slow songs, secretly rejoicing when she rested her head on his chest. When their beloved leader walked into the room wearing a white dress, he stared in bemusement while Nora nearly died trying to get her laughter under control.

When Team JNPR danced together, he kept one eye trained on his partner, marveling at her lithe, effortless movements and seemingly-endless energy. He easily could chalk that night up as one of the best of his life.

_Silence is futile_

_The heart's song is eternal_

_Hear me, beloved_

It was Autumn when Ren made the decision to begin building up the courage to tell Nora how he felt. They were sitting outside, leaning against a red maple tree, watching the crimson leaves fall around them. Nora was talking animatedly about her latest idea to catch Beowolves and charge people to ride them. "I'm probably the only one who could handle an Ursa," she added, referring to her heart attack-inducing adventure in the Emerald Forest at the beginning of the year.

Ren listened silently, staring at a page from one of his books without really reading the words. The air smelled of crushed leaves and spice and a pleasant breeze ruffled his hair. Best of all, Nora was leaning into his side as she talked, the back of her hand lightly brushing his wrist. The temptation to take her hand in his was nearly maddening.

As he felt the warmth of her cheek on his shoulder and breathed in the fresh, fragrant air, he found that he was almost completely content. Literally, the only thing that would complete him in that moment would be the freedom to touch a kiss to Nora's cheek or whisper quiet, loving words into her ear. Gazing at his best friend, he knew that that would make him the happiest man in the world.

While he lacked the courage to take such a step at that moment, he was able to steel his nerves enough to do one thing: After a few minutes, he moved his hand closer to hers until his fingertips were shyly stroking her palm. She stopped talking for a moment and looked curiously at him with those beautiful, turquoise eyes. Before he could regret his moment of boldness, he saw her face soften into a smile and felt her take his hand, weaving their fingers tightly together.

He rested his head on top of hers and sighed. Yes, he'd definitely tell her soon.

_Frost shines in your eyes_

_Soothe my chilled skin with laughter_

_My life is your warmth_

It was early in the morning and snow was on the ground for the first time that year. So, of course, Nora dragged Ren outside to play in it. Jaune and Pyrrha, having spent the previous evening practicing, refused to get out of bed until at least noon.

Ren partially wished that he had a similar excuse, rubbing his heavy eyelids and groaning softly as he was pulled down the hallway. He woke up slightly when the cold air hit his face and his eyes took in the sparkling, untouched snow. The sun had barely risen, and a pinkish hue was cast over the grounds.

Nora ran out into the snow, spinning around gleefully, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. After a moment, she was clearly dizzy and stumbled around for a few seconds before falling back against a tree, giggling uncontrollably.

Ren followed her out into the snow at a much slower pace, looking at the pinkish sky, feeling the cool sensation of snowflakes melting on his face. Then, something hard and cold hit him square in the chest. He turned to see Nora standing on still-wobbly legs, forming a second snowball in her mitted hands.

Feeling an uncharacteristically devious smirk come to his face, Ren crouched down to grab a handful of snow before running off to the side to dodge Nora's second missile. He retaliated by hitting her in the shoulder and diving behind a bench to avoid her next attack.

The two battled for awhile, slowing down as Ren's poor stamina caught up with him. In the end, he was standing in one place, panting heavily, while an unmerciful Nora pelted him with a few extra snowballs.

However, Ren was ready for her when she finally approached. Letting out a rare, breathless laugh, he tackled her into a nearby snowbank. She let out a shriek of surprise before laughing along with him, hugging his middle. Her laughter quickly turned into a squeal when, grinning evilly, Ren shoved a handful of snow down her back.

"Jerk!" she shouted, batting at his arm with one hand while clawing at her back with the other. "You're SO gonna get it later!" Her threats were ineffective, as there was still a bright smile on her face.

His face still alight with merriment, Ren hugged Nora tightly. The high he was feeling from the snowball fight was still strong as he leaned in and touched a light kiss to the tip of her cold nose. "Boop," he murmured, his eyes sparkling playfully.

Nora gaped, her chill-reddened cheeks darkening even further. Ren's own smile faded as the two became still for a moment, searching each other's faces for something that neither one could adequately describe. Whatever it was, Ren found it when Nora's gaze softened and she leaned closer, nuzzling his cold cheek.

Ren responded by pecking the corner of her mouth before earnestly pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her deeply, trying to convey years' worth of love in one action. His heart soared when Nora threw her arms around his shoulders, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Her lips were cool from the winter air and a little chapped. The taste of maple syrup, crisp snowflakes, and something else that was just purely Nora danced on Ren's tongue, leaving him feeling nearly intoxicated.

He reluctantly broke the kiss when he felt himself becoming lightheaded and pulled back to gaze at his best friend. For the first time, he could clearly see his own emotions mirrored in her eyes. How long had she felt the same way about him? Had she been concealing her feelings for as long as he had been? Maybe longer? How much time had they wasted by being too afraid to speak up?

These questions danced through Ren's head before being pushed into irrelevance by the blissful present. He was nudged onto his back by Nora, who proceeded to curl up on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and planting teasing kisses on his throat.

Ren laughed quietly as his throat was tickled by Nora's lips. He wrapped one arm around her back while using his other hand to methodically stroke her ginger hair. She snuggled against him, letting out an adorable chirping sound, similar to a sleepy kitten.

"I love you, Nora," he breathed, kissing the top of her head.

His heart nearly burst with joy when she responded with a giggle and a reply of: "I love you more!"

They eventually walked back into the school, soaked and numb. Ren held a now-sleepy Nora snugly against his side. Already, he was looking forward to changing into dry, warm clothes and cuddling with her for the duration of the afternoon, exchanging lazy kisses and loving whispers.

_Shimmering splendor_

_I bask in your radiance_

_Be mine evermore_

**It's been awhile since I've written some haikus, so this was a lot of fun. As always, review but don't flame. Flames hurt Ruby, and hurting Ruby makes you a monster. Peace out!**


End file.
